Cat in a box
by MeanKittyItachi
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura. I am an upcoming author struggling to create my first book. I planned to use a cat for my main hero. Instead, a hot sexy god from the moon crashed down and gave me the time of my life. Until they showed up. Kami, please help me..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! After getting a review telling that my story needs more realistic events, I've revised it. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Kitty in a box

Chapter 1. I gots thee kitty

It was raining..

No scratch that, hailing!

So much hail that could take over an entire village.

Deep within the hail was a powerful creature with nine tails and robust fur. It's eyes were filled with rage no one else would understand. The beast will roam around the plains lost in deep thought and despair until a girl with green hair saved the day.

"No, no. That doesn't make any sense.." scowled a feminine voice.

She rolled around in her chair, trying to look for another introduction. The girl had locks of the freshest blossoms and eyes of flickerig emeralds. She was an aspiring author who just got out of college. A client chose her to make him a book last summer when she did the columns of the daily news paper.

Yes, she was stressed out. This was her first gig for kami's sake! Her pencil touched the paper and she violently rubbed the bottom part onto the paragraph she constructed just moments ago. The girl looked up from her work, her phone was ringing.

She rolled down the wood and picked up the phone. "Hello? What do you want?" the pinkette mumbled.

"Hey, that's not the right way to talk to an old friend! Gosh forehead, your getting worse by the second."

"It's this damn novel I'm working on. Every time I try to write a scene or sketch out the characters, it turns out to be a children's dietary show."

"Well, why don't you change the story into a fantasy? You know, with talking animals and such."

"You know what Ino? That's not a bad idea.."

"Great! I'll start it off for you. There was once a black cat named Sasuke, he was to marry a sexual goddess named In-"

"Okay, I get it. Talk to you later."

"W-wait a se-" She got cut off once more.

Sakura placed the phone on the hook. She wheeled back over to her desk and started to write, about a black cat named Shadow. Yes, it's name was Shadow. That was the only name she could come up with at the moment. After creating a bio for the kitten, she stopped writing.

"I can't write about a cat if I don't have one.." She said in a low voice.

Then suddenly, an idea came to mind. Yes, she'll go to the pet shop and purchase one! Sakura got her butt off the seat and made a dash for her purse. She started to feel around for her wallet to check and see how her finances are doing. After figuring out her income balance, she called a few animal shelters for results.

Ring, ring, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm looking to adopt a pet. What are the store hours?"

"From eight thirty am to six thirty ma'am."

"Thank you. I'll stop by right now to choose out an animal."

Sakura placed the phone back into place and got up. She took her purse off the couch ad walked over to the door. At once she opened it and were greeted with light rain. That didn't stop her. The girl turned on her heels and spotted an umbrella.

She opened it and walked into the foggy weather. The young woman directed her self into town and started to look for any pet shops nearby. There was once near the bakery which she took for granted and stepped inside.

A young shaggy haired boy greeted her at the desk, "Ohayo Sakura-chan, what might it be?"

Sakura seemed distracted. "Umm.. yeah, I would like to take a look at your cats."

"Sure. Step this way ma'am."

The boy maneuvered him self out of the counter and walked down the aisle with Sakura by his side. A smile crept upon her lips as she studied the cats sitting in cages. Some were up at the glass meowing playfully or sitting in the back of the cage in fear.

Now she didn't want a shy kitty. It must be an adventurous tom with guts, and will. Not shaking in fear from the presence of a human. But that dream faded away. None of the cats were up to her standards. This frustrated her.

"Thanks for showing me them. I think I'll go home now.." She spoke in sadness.

The clerk tried to reassure her. "Why don't you buy the orange tabby? He seemed to have bonded with you the most."

Sakura adverted her gaze to the window south of them. A medium sized cat with orange fur and puzzling cute azure eyes mewed at her in happiness. It was true, that was the tabby she had bonded with the most. But sadly, her hero was a black coated feline, not orange.

"No thanks.. see you around Kiba."

Kiba watched her leave out of the shop. He looked back at the tabby, "Sorry little guy. I'm sure that one day some one would take you home with them."

...

Sakura moved slowly down the concrete. Her head was down in shame as she walked down the side walk holding onto her umbrella. The rains picked up adding to her misery complex. Said girl signed deeply and kept moving forward into the rain.

Until suddenly, a faint purr radiated off her heels. She looked down, spotting a black cat purring agianst her leg. This amused her so.

"That's strange, I thought cats hated rain."

The cat only answered back with a short mew. It sat still at her heels, ignoring the clasp of thunder radiating off the sky. Even though that didn't annoy him, it did to her. Sakura increased her speed off into the distance leaving the black cat behind.

"I got to go.. home!" She breathed, storming down the street.

Then she stopped walking. Rain drops drifted off her petal locks. She looked back in guiltiness, that cat was still left out in the rain. Sakura wanted to help it. She went back in reverse, half mad by what she was putting her self into for the sake of a cat.

As the woman got closer, his form got bigger, not smaller. Sakura stopped at the closer range and watched it wander over and sit at her feet. The cat pulled it's next up towards her, freaking the crud out of her.

Its eyes are.. red.

Sakura moved back in fear, hitting a few bricks. She felt it's rock hard shape sending waves agianst her spine, knocking her out completely. The girl fell over on the ground and the umbrella she carried laid right next to her. Her green eyes opened half way, taking notice of a black haired man with the same red eyes.

"Where is your house?" It questioned, well more like demanded.

"Over at the.. east.." She answered, with no ounce of energy left. "W-who.. are you?"

The man didn't answer and picked her up. He put her to his chest in a simple bridal style formation and took to the roof tops. Sakura kept quiet underneath his sharp pecks and enjoyed the ride given by this said beast.

This was way better then her upcoming novel..

**A/N: I know its short and all. Buttt.. I have plans to morph it into something wonderful. **

**Tell me what you think. First to review get's a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Just a few edits in here.. Oh yeah, here are the results so far:

Reviews- Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, XionNight, Dark Echo15, and LoneWolfMaokami

Favorite story-Seeingthroughtheblack, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Dark Echo15, XionNight,TeenageCrisis, and LoneWolfMaokami

Back to the story..

Kitty in a box

Chapter 2. Kitty is a fighter

Sakura slept peacefully on her bed spread. She was unaware of what was going in her apartment. Rushing water exploded through the pipes which she wasn't exactly aware of. Going on in the bathroom occurred with the same man that saved her that same night.

She awoke with a start. "Huh? what's going on?" the pinkette asked.

Sakura stopped talking to her self and picked up on the sound of a someone messing with her bathing products. _'I think there's a burglar in the house.'_ she predicted. Curiosity took the best of her. Sakura crawled across the bed and placed he feet onto the carpet. She exited out her room into the hall ways and tracked down the noise in her up stairs bathroom. The pinkette swallowed her saliva and stepped forwards into the hot steam.

She kept moving, keeping her hands agianst the tile wall for guidance. When Sakura reached the shower, the windows cracked. She blocked her eyes with her hands to avoid the glass from destroying her height. She started to move away from the window in reverse, wanting to escape from the home invasion.

Voices could be heard. "Where could he be?" questioned a smooth voice. "Here Itachi, Itachi."

Sakura hid behind the door outside. "Did he just.. no way.." she whispered in shock.

"It's no use. I don't think he's here." spoke another person. His tone sounded more like soft velvet.

"I need to go tell some one!" Sakura almost shouted, a hand covered her mouth. "W-who's there?"

"Don't speak. I'll take care of it." whispered another creamy voice.

Sakura obeyed his proposition and stayed still. She started to get pulled away into the hall way. Sakura looked down, his lower torso was still dripping wet from the shower he just took. _'Oh my gawd, he's naked!'_ her fan girlish mode screamed. Till suddenly, his warmth left her side.

All she could hear was the door slam and a few girlish screams. Sakura stayed in the dark scared and confused then the door opened. The lights were still on, aiding to her confusion. Before she could say any thing, some one punched her in the gut.

Black out..

...

**-Next day-**

"Meow.."

Sakura awoke with a start. She looked around the space anxiously. No this wasn't her hall way, she was back in her room. The young woman closed her eyes and let out a soft moan before looking down to find a black cat sitting in her lap. No wait, crotch area.

A red vein popped up on her forehead. "Why you.. stop laying on my crotch."

The cat kept sweeping it's cheeks from right to left agianst her crotch area. Sakura fought back the urge to moan and found the tom looking right back up at her. She dismissed his actions and pull up agianst the mattress hugging her knees.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Sakura asked with a sad smile.

Before she could talk anymore, the phone rang. Said girl got up from off the bed and started to jog down the steps into the living room.

She got to the coffee table and picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi. Can I help you?"

"You have my cat. Give him back to me before I kill you." Demanded an unruly voice.

Sakura slammed down the phone in fright. She stared at it, not knowing what was going on. Then suddenly, a cat meows, scaring her into a fit of screams. Sakura spun around, finding the cat sitting on the top of the sofa next to the coffee table.

He seemed to have followed her. Scratch that, he knew it that those damn people from last night would be calling. Or maybe it's just all a dream? Yeah, just one big old night mare! Sakura laughed it off and walked down the wooden planks into the kitchen.

"Hmm, what shall I make for breakfast?"

"Wheat bread with egg whites and a glass of soy milk."

Sakura froze. "W-what was that?" and slowly turned around, spying something delicious in the opening of the door. "May I help you?"

The man stared at her. "You questioned the breakfast procedure." he said simply.

Her eyes grew cross. "No, what are you doing in my house?" she questioned suspiciously, trying not to make a scene.

The question was never finished when speak of the devil, the phone rings once more. Sakura vanishes out the room ignoring the menacing glare radiating off the mysterious man's agenda. She wandered back over near the coffee table and picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan. How is your novel doing?"

"Great, just um.. peachy. Any reason why your calling?"

"Well, um.. it's because I lost the company."

"You did what?" Sakura asked, her voice rising within the hour.

"Well, some idiot bought the company."

"Of course they would. That's what you get for putting it up for sale by not paying the rent on time. Now who has it?"

"The Icha Icha company."

Sakura raised a pink eye brow. "Tsuande-shisou, you lost the company to Jiraiya?"

"Yes. So you must know that he requires only porn and erotic novels to grace his shelves."

"I know.. which means that I really have to redo my novel into a hornier one."

"Great! Just burn that one in the fire place and use the aches for blue prints."

"What?"

Click.

Her boss hung up the phone.

...

After many hours being outside to cool her self off, Sakura came home holding lots of bags. Not just jewelery or clothes graced them. Instead, most of the bags were for her new kitty. Numerous items like a kitty litter box, a few toys and more sat in the bags. Once she got inside, something was waiting in the chair.

"Where were you?" asked the thing.

Her bags dropped. Sakura rubbed her eye lids. "Oh gosh, I don't know what I'm seeing.."

The object, a man in his early to mid twenties, sat in her chair. In the nude. She couldn't help but look.

Which he caught. "Cease your staring. Provide me with clothes this instant." ordered the man.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Now I have to go back outside and shop for male clothes. What are my friends going to think?"

"Nothing. Now go get them."

The young woman wandered out the house and down the steps calling him a _'lack of vocabulary using bastard'_ and vanished out of sight. After hours of shopping in the men's warehouse and other men stores, Sakura went back inside.

She dropped them in shock. Again. "What?..Oh hell no." hissed the pinkette.

That hot hunk of Asian chocolate, was nowhere to be found. Her feet stomped at the floor continuously and soon she exited out the living room and upstairs into her room to put away her things. Sakura carelessly threw some clothes onto the bed spread and froze when a sound vibrated beneath.

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Which killed the cat, her hands picked up the fabric and a black cat was sitting on the bed. Sakura groaned then resumed placing her clothes and the mystery man's as well into the drawers. Once she was done, her stomach growled.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to eat lunch." chuckled the pinkette.

"Mew."

"Alright, it's about time I feed you too."

The young woman left her post and walked down the steps with a cat zig zaging between her legs. She swept past the living room and into the kitchen with Itachi closely following behind her. Sakura opened the cabinet and took out a bag of cat food. She cut it with a knife and started to pour it into a kitty bowl.

The bowl sat above the counter while she washed her hands to then prepare her food as well. Said kitty was a little annoyed by his lack of food and waited patiently for it's meal. Soon she was done and took the food in one at a time to the couch.

"Here we are.." she spoke softly, placing the bowl onto the floor. "Eat up."

He obliged and eat every single last bit..

...

**=Next day=**

Sakura had stayed up the previous night trying to redo the certain pages of her fantasy novel. Due to her new co-boss's standards, now it has to be a fantasy orgy novel. That idea made her vomit in the nearby trash can. Well, it shouldn't be too difficult to write an orgy for the people. In fact, she can write about that hunk she met in her bathroom last night. Yes! That's her inspiration.

Speaking of hunks, what was his name again? Itachi. No last name Itachi. Yes, either if he had one or not, the name Itachi made her wet. So that means turning her book into a complete orgy wouldn't be so hard as thinks.

"That's if I could ever find him!" She cried out desperately. An idea clicked in her mind. "That's it! I'll hold auditions for the lead role!"

The pinkette raced out of her apartment holding onto a purple rain coat. Sakura placed thousands of signs all over the telephones and walls of buildings. After two hours of going all over town to exploit her event, she came home to prepare.

Sakura set up a booth on her front lawn. Numerous boys started to show up and swarm around her booth.

She started to introduce her self. "Konichiwa boys, I'm Haruno Sakura and I would like to-"

"Give you my seed!"

'Fuck you hard behind a dumpster!"

"Gosh, you guys are all evil sick men." Sakura hissed in pure disgust.

Then suddenly, the boys pounced. Sakura packed up and ran inside closing the door behind her. She kept her back agianst the door trying to prevent the sicko men from kicking it down. Out of the blue, she spotted the sprinklers light switch next to her. Sakura smirked like a fox and flicked it on, then advanced near the window.

"Ahahaha! Run Forest, run!" screeched the girl evilly.

All the boys ran away screaming like little girls off her property and out of her sight. Sakura moved away from the window and took only one step only to freeze in surprise. The same man was there, still naked except without the droplets of body radiating off his spine.

"Um.. hi. How did you get in here?" Sakura questioned meekly.

A wide smirk claimed his face. "Why blossom, I have always remained here."

All she could do was scream, "BURGLAR! BURGLAR! THERE'S A BURGLAR IN MY HOUSE!"

The man kept moving his irises all around the area, tracking her movements. "Your a very amusing person."

Sakura froze in mid step. "W-what did you just say?"

He didn't answer her question and looked towards the door. "They're here."

"Who's here?"

"This is none of your concern."

She only mumbled curse words at his inability to show human emotions. He left out the room and all Sakura could here was the glass braking in her kitchen. She ran over to the kitchen and found coatings of blood marinating the broken glass shards on the floor.

The pinkette didn't say anything. She only walked away to go sit down on her couch. Sakura laid on the leather for a very long time. She didn't dare close not one eye and never got up to get a glass of water. Said girl remained in her seat while her new cat was away in some unknown land.

Sakura fantasized of her own land. A girl, born of royalty ruled the plains of wheat and harvest. Then suddenly, her land was under attack. She couldn't do a thing about it and wished that some one kind and agile would save her.

By not, it wasn't a man. It was a cat.

This said feline was cursed by the witch of the swamps and would only regain his body through human contact. Yes, that flowed nicely for her novel. Sakura awoke instantly and stole a note pad from off the coffee table. Then she began to write, releasing her ideas onto the paper.

Unknown to the black cat waiting patiently by her window..

**A/N: Yay! It's finally longer! I am so happy to extend the plot. Well, this wasn't what I had in mind but might as well use what you got.  
><strong>

**Again, I would like to thank you guys for reading. Would you mind reviewing? It would make me update faster if you do. **

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Bye! ^^**


End file.
